Liver failure remains a devastating syndrome resulting from the loss of hepatic cell mass below a critical level. Although the prognosis of patients is greatly improved by orthotopic liver transplantation, treatment is limited by worldwide shortages of donor organs. In order to overcome these problems, alternative approaches, such as bio-artificial liver devices, albumin dialysis and cellular based therapy are being evaluated. In recent years, the feasibility to repopulate the liver with different cell types, such as mature and fetal hepatocytes, embryonic stem cells, intrahepatic progenitor cells and bone marrow derived cells, have been assessed in various animal models of liver disease.
Liver Development
Mouse embryonic and fetal liver development can be divided into different consecutive steps. During gastrulation (ED6-ED6.5), future definitive endodermal and mesodermal cells migrate through the primitive streak, located at the prospective posterior and proximal-lateral pole of the embryo. First, anterior endodermal cells ingress the primitive streak, migrate towards the distal tip of the epiblast cup and displace the visceral endoderm. The mesoderm migrates between the epiblast and endoderm. Definitive endoderm is characterized by the transient expression of primitive streak markers (LHX1, MIXL1, WNT3, LHX1, brachyury) and CXCR4, Sox17, HNF3b, Goosecoid and E-Cadherin. In contrast, primitive endoderm (visceral and parietal endoderm), which gives rise to the yolk sac, expresses Sox17, Sox7, and HNF3B. After gastrulation, embryonic progenitors of the digestive and respiratory organs initially exist in a single cell thick, epithelial sheet of endoderm that lines the ventral surface of the embryo. Then, the endoderm folds into a gut tube to form the foregut, midgut and hindgut endoderm. At ED8.25, ventral foregut is guided towards a hepatic fate under the influence of cytokines secreted by the adjacent cardiac mesoderm (aFGF-bFGF) and septum transversum mesenchyme (BMPs). After this specification (ED0.5-ED 10), the resident cells of the primitive liver bud, consisting of bipotential hepatoblasts, undergo balanced events including proliferation, apoptosis, and differentiation to eventually constitute a functioning organ. This further maturation occurs through fibroblast growth factors (aFGF-FGF4-FGF8), Wnt signaling, factors secreted by the invading endothelial cells, the transiently (ED10) present hematopoietic cells in the fetal liver (Oncostatin M) and from the surrounding non-parenchymal cells (HGF). At ED14, bipotential hepatoblast become either fully mature hepatocytes or cholangiocytes. This determination depends upon the TGBβ/Activin and Notch2/Jagged I signaling pathway.